


the dead guy and the window

by clexawarrior



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eve rescues Villanelle, F/F, Fluff, KE Week 2020, Killing Eve Week - Day 2, a bit of violence but the overall tone is lighthearted, post-3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexawarrior/pseuds/clexawarrior
Summary: It's three months after she stopped working for The Twelve, and they still insist on sending assassins after her, even though she kills them every time. Well, almost every time.Or Eve rescues Villanelle. Killing Eve Week Day 2
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	the dead guy and the window

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in this fandom for a few months now, and I've been reading so many great fics, but I haven't actually sat down to write my own yet. What better time to do that than during Killing Eve week? Thanks KE week for giving me the inspiration to write again, and thank you to everyone who reads this! I hope you all enjoy it :)

_Crash_.

Villanelle jolts awake at the sound, hand reaching instinctively for the knife she keeps under her pillow. Heart pounding, Villanelle's gaze slides over to Eve, still sleeping next to her and then to the clock on the bedside table. 3:41 AM. Maybe the noise was only in her dreams. She has had her fair share of nightmares in the past three months.

She runs a hand through her hair, listening to the quiet of the night for several long moments before sighing. Just her imagination then. Still, there's no way she's going back to sleep without at least checking the place out. A thorough search of the apartment and a glass of water should calm her down.

Still clutching the knife in her hand, she carefully walks down the stairs into the living room, where the sight of the large window makes her blood freeze in her veins. It's completely blown out, glass all over the hardwood floor, and Villanelle immediately crouches at the bottom of the stairs as her eyes adjust to the darkness. She won't risk moving until she's surveyed the entire open-plan living room and kitchen, not wanting any possible attackers to be able to get upstairs to Eve.

Only when she spots a bulky shape creeping around in the kitchen area does Villanelle spring into action. The figure seems to spot her at the same time because the man is ready for her when she reaches him, twisting out of the way as Villanelle aims her knife for his throat. Still, he's not quick enough to evade Villanelle, and her knife sinks deep into his shoulder instead.

The man lets out a surprised shriek of pain, and Villanelle smirks in satisfaction, pulling at the blade, but the man quickly recovers from his shock and grabs her wrist in his big hand, twisting, before she can fully get the knife back out.

Villanelle throws a heavy punch to his jaw with her left hand before he can do any real damage to her right, grabbing the knife the minute he lets go and pulling hard to dislodge it.

"Who sent you?" she snarls, holding the object to his throat.

His only answer is a punch to Villanelle's ribs, forcing her back a tiny bit as she grunts in pain, and he uses this distance to knock the knife from her grasp. Villanelle isn't fazed, though, not by her loss of the knife or his refusal to answer the question. She knows exactly who sent this man, the same organization who's been sending assassins after her for months, all to meet the same unfortunate end. This man will be no different.

She doesn't have time to grab the knife from the ground as she dodges the big man's punches, so she uses her hands instead, wrapping them around the man's neck and squeezing as hard as she can. He drops to his knees, clearly growing weak due to blood loss from the wound in his shoulder, and Villanelle smiles triumphantly, knowing she's won.

In a flash, he reaches an arm behind himself, and Villanelle feels a large object connect with the side of her skull. She drops to the ground, dazed for a moment as her head throbs and her vision blacks out. She blinks a couple of times, bringing her eyes back into focus just in time to see the man kneeling over her, a frying pan lying discarded on the ground beside him.

He raises his fist, and Villanelle tries to quickly roll out of the way, but none of her muscles are responding. Pain radiates throughout her face as the man's fist makes contact with her nose, and she has to bite hard on her tongue to keep herself from crying out. Instead, she focuses on the moment at hand, bringing her arm up to shield her face as the man raises his fist again.

A shot rings out, and Villanelle lets her arm fall away just in time to see a spray of blood shoot from the man's forehead, right between his eyes. _Good aim._

Not a second later, the man's body is falling on top of her, but Villanelle barely even has time to groan before he's being rolled off of her again. She finds herself staring up at Eve, her brown eyes wild with worry.

"Villanelle, are you okay?" she asks. "Can you hear me?"

"I'm fine." Villanelle pulls herself up into a sitting position to prove her point and immediately regrets it. The room starts to sway around her, and she closes her eyes, putting her hand against the ground to steady herself.

"You don't look fine to me."

Villanelle feels Eve's hand gently cup her cheek, and she forces her eyes back open to look at her.

"I am, Eve," Villanelle says seriously, "and that's because of you. See? I told you that you wouldn't freeze up in the moment. Your shot was perfect, just like we practiced."

"I did freeze up for a few seconds," Eve admits, looking away guiltily. "I came downstairs just in time to see him hit you with that pan, and then I froze. I aimed the gun, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't shoot him, even though he was clearly working for The Twelve. But then he punched you, and I…I had to."

Eve's hands are trembling, and Villanelle reaches out to grab them, steadying them in her own. "Are _you_ okay, Eve?"

"I think so." Eve nods, bringing her eyes back to meet Villanelle's, but her forced smile isn't very convincing.

A twinge of remorse spreads through Villanelle as she notes the stricken look in her girlfriend's eyes. "I'm sorry you had to do that, Eve. I didn't even notice there was a pan on the counter. Maybe I got a little cocky this time."

"Only this time?" Eve asks with a laugh.

Villanelle smiles, okay with being mocked as long as that beautiful sound is the outcome. She reaches a hand up to the left side of her head and hisses. _Painful, but not too painful._ She brings her hand back in front of her face and inspects her fingers to see them tinged red. _Bleeding, but not too bad._

Eve's smile falls away immediately. "Are you sure you're okay, Vill?"

"I'm fine," Villanelle grunts. "I may have a slight concussion, but it's nothing I haven't had before."

"Is there anything I can do?" Eve shifts nervously, looking as if she wants to call an ambulance right here and now. Villanelle is sure the only thing stopping her is the fact that Villanelle is technically supposed to be dead.

"Eve." Villanelle reaches out to tuck a stray curl behind Eve's ear, resisting the urge to bury her hands in that wild hair and kiss her senseless. "I've had plenty of concussions. I'll be okay."

"You're not supposed to fall asleep, though, right?" Eve asks, looking unsure of herself.

"I can fall asleep," Villanelle tells her. "I've done it before."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Eve frowns. "I'm sure I've read somewhere that that's dangerous."

"Maybe." Villanelle shrugs. "But I've done it multiple times, and nothing has happened."

"Villanelle…" Eve's eyebrows knit worriedly, and Villanelle feels something stir in her chest.

No one has ever worried about her before. Not like this. No one has ever cared if she wakes up in the morning, after a concussion or otherwise. It's a strange feeling, to have someone care about her as deeply as Eve does, but it's not an unwelcome one. Quite the opposite actually. Tears prick the corners of Villanelle's eyes, but she doesn't let them fall, blinking them away and pulling Eve in for a soft kiss.

At first, Eve seems hesitant to return the kiss, almost as if she's afraid Villanelle will break if she kisses her too hard. Villanelle brings her fingers up to tangle in Eve's curls, tugging at them gently, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, and Eve finally sinks into it. Villanelle wants Eve to know that she's okay, that she loves her, and she smiles into the kiss as Eve's hands find purchase on her hips, squeezing them gently.

Only when Eve runs her hands up and down Villanelle's torso does Villanelle let out a pained gasp, Eve's fingers having brushed a tender spot on her ribs, and Eve pulls away, shooting Villanelle a disapproving frown. "Don't try to distract me with kisses. Your wellbeing is serious to me."

"Okay, fine." Villanelle resists the urge to roll her eyes playfully, trying to conjure up the seriousness Eve thinks this situation warrants. "You can wake me up every two hours if you want, to be sure my condition doesn't worsen, but I can guarantee you the only thing that will worsen is my attitude."

Villanelle can't resist joking around in her response, but luckily, Eve doesn't seem upset about it. Instead, she gives Villanelle a warm smile, and that strange fluttering feeling returns to Villanelle's chest.

"I don't care," Eve says. "I'll take your attitude in exchange for making sure you're okay any day."

"Your choice," Villanelle says teasingly. "Now let's go back up to bed. We can deal with the dead guy and the window in the morning."

Eve looks at the body of the man behind them as if she already forgot he was there, but her gaze is quickly drawn away from him when Villanelle gets to her feet. The room immediately starts spinning again, and Villanelle sways unsteadily on her feet. To Villanelle's chagrin and maybe also delight, Eve is on her feet in an instant, wrapping an arm around Villanelle's waist. Villanelle scoffs, wanting to keep up her pretense of being annoyed at all of Eve's fussing, but that doesn't stop her from clinging gratefully to Eve as she takes a moment to steady herself.

"You okay?" Eve asks again, although she looks considerably less worried than before.

"Yeah," Villanelle says as the room comes into focus again. "I just got up too fast, that's all."

"Let's get you to bed," Eve says with a gentle smile.

As they begin walking in the direction of the bedroom, Eve annoyingly insists on keeping her arm firmly wrapped around Villanelle's waist, even though Villanelle is perfectly capable of walking on her own. She considers telling Eve this but ultimately decides to keep her mouth shut. Maybe it's because she's exhausted after the crazy events of the early morning. Or maybe Villanelle doesn't actually find Eve's worry annoying at all. Maybe, although she'll never admit it out loud, she even thinks it's kind of nice.


End file.
